Forbidden Secrets
by Cassie-Buchanan
Summary: Bella, her twin Cassie, and her older brother Emmett are on a new adventure. Their headed off to Clair Mont Academy, unaware of the mysteries and horrors they'll come across. Will their be love? Will their be death? Read to find out. T just to be safe.
1. The Beginning Part One

_Forbidden Secrets_

_Chapter 1_

Trees flew past the car at an alarming rate, the orange orb called the sun setting behind them. Feathery white clouds floated in the blue sky, and green hills rolled continuously, as if trying to make a statement. You barely saw any life – besides the birds in the sky – on this barren road, which only made things gloomier.

Emmett seemed overly happy, though. His hands were playing on the steering wheel as if they were his drum-set, and he hummed along to the song playing in the car. Cassie resided in the back seat, her feet kicked up. Headphones swayed from her ears, and her long, auburn hair fell in waves over her pale shoulders.

Bella sighed, leaning back in her seat as she stared up at the ceiling of the car.

"C'mon, Bells, lighten up," Emmett said, a small grin on his face as turned the corner. "Who knows, you might meet Prince Charming." He winked over at her, and her cheeks flared up. Cassie laughed from the back, sitting up and resting her chin on the back of Emmett's chair.

"Leave her be, Emm," she said, grinning over at Bella. "No worries, Bells. Everything's gonna be fantastic." Bella just sighed.

"You guys aren't going to let this go, are you?" They both shook their heads in unison, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, did ya see that?" Cass said, smirking. "She actually _rolled her eyes_." Bella snorted, a small smile playing around her lips.

"Fine, fine. Have your fun." Emmett grinned, and Cassie smiled broadly.

"Oh, we will."

"Oh, yeah! We're finally here." Cassie jumped out of the car, her bright green eyes glistening with excitement. Bella laughed softly, following suit.

Bella and Cassie were twins, five minutes apart in age. Bella was the oldest. They looked almost identical besides the fact that Bella had brown eyes and dark brown hair, and Cassie had emerald green eyes and auburn hair. They were both extremely pale and blushed horribly, but Cassie was the more graceful one, as Bella was the klutz.

Emmett got out of the car, a grin on his face as he looked up at the university. The Clair Mont University. Their parents had enrolled them, telling them that it was a great school. The weird thing, though, is that it wasn't a college. Bella had looked it up, and found that there were no results for it over the Internet.

"Wonder who we'll meet here," Cassie mused, her shoulders pulled back as usual. Emmett wrapped his arms around her shoulder, looking up at the school.

"Who knows, sis." He nudged her with a grin, and, like always, she could read his mind (hypothetically). Her cheeks turned pink, and she rolled her eyes with a frown.

"That goes both ways, mister," she muttered, grabbing her bags. Emmett laughed, grinning as he grabbed his own bags.

"Just sayin'," he said, smirking. Bella laughed a little as she grabbed her bags, and they all walked up towards the building, silent.

The University was quite beautiful. It was tall and majestic, the whole thing made of stone. When you looked at it you couldn't help but think of Hogwarts from Harry Potter.

"Wow," Cassie uttered, eyes staring straight ahead. Emmett laughed, grinning.

"What?" Bella asked, confused. When she looked up she smirked, and looked back at Cassie with an amused expression.

"Really?" Cassie nodded, her eyes showing excitement as she looked up at the large, stone arena. A sign hung on the entrance, and it read "Dueling Arena." Leave it to Cassie to get all excited about the whole concept of fighting.

"Why it interests you so, I'd like to know," Bella muttered, and Emmett laughed, smirking.

"Well, sorry if you can't defend yourself, sis," Cassie retorted, grinning smugly. Bella rolled her eyes, not really caring.

"Yeah, so, I can't flip someone."

"Or shoot an arrow, or use a sword, or -"

"Okay, I think I get it." Cassie laughed.

They soon found the entrance to the school, and made their way in, expecting all there was to expect.

If only they knew what they were getting their selves into.


	2. The Beginning Part Two

_Chapter 1 part 2_

_ The Beginning_

"Oh, wow," Bella murmured, staring up at the high up ceiling curiously. Long, strong pillars were holding it up, and every wall was pure white. The floors were made of white marble tile, a blood red carpet going down the center of the hallway.

"Very regal," Cassie said, her steady eyes observing the artwork on the walls. "Kind of . . . Nah." Emmett raised his dark eyebrows, and looked down at Cassie. "Never mind, nosey," Cassie murmured, brows slightly furrowed as she looked up at the ceiling. Emmett smirked, an eyebrow raised as he started down the long hallway.

"Come on, ladies. Plenty of time to ogle over little things later." Cassie rolled her eyes and Bella looked over at him with a flat expression. They shook their heads and followed him down the hallways, silently observing along the way.

A woman wearing a black suit and long, wavy auburn hair turned the corner, and smiled a dazzling smile when she spotted them. She was extremely pale, and had topaz eyes that were framed with thick lashes. She was tall and slender, and walked like she was born on the run way.

Cassie expected Emmett to whistle, but it looked like he hardly had any interest in her.

"I expect you all are the Swans, correct?" she asked in a sweet, harmonic voice. Bella found herself nodding, and Cassie did so as well, her untrusting demeanor showing in her eyes for once.

"I'm Esme Cullen, and I'll be showing you around the school." She smiled, her eyes showing kindness, like a mother would to her child.

"Great," Cassie said, her voice steady. Esme smiled kindly, her hands behind her back. She led them down a hallway, her feet looking as if they didn't even need to touch the ground.

"So, how old are all of you?"

"Well," Emmett said, finally speaking up, "I'm eighteen, and Bella and Cassie are both seventeen."

"We're twins," Bella said, pulling her bag up over her shoulder.

"I see," Esme said, sounding quite interested. "Are any of you into archery or sparing?" She looked over at Emmett, and he grinned.

"Surprisingly enough, this little bugger enjoys it more then I do," Emmett chuckled, jabbing his finger over his shoulder at Cassie. She just smirked.

"Yep. Sparing, swords, archery; you name it." Esme laughed softly.

"I'm sure my nephew would enjoy you, then." Cassie's cheeks turned bright red, and Esme laughed again, turning back around. Emmett looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Cassie hit him upside the head, frowning. That only made a slight laugh escape his lips, and Bella shook her head, amused.

They headed down a hallway that led to two long, winding staircases that led up to the top of the school.

"Emmet, you'll be going up the left, and the girls the right," Esme said. "Emmett, when you get up there you'll be in the boys common room. You'll find another stair case from that that takes you up to the boys dormitory. Your room is room 326. You'll be rooming with two other boys." Emmett, nodded, and kissed the top of both of the girls' heads before heading up the staircase.

Esme turned to Bella and Cassie, smiling warmly.

"It'll be the same for you girls, except your room is 438. You guys will be rooming with my daughter, Alice."

"Okay, cool," Cassie, said, grabbing her bags. "It was nice talking with you," she said, heading up to the stairs.

"Yes, thank you," Bella said, smiling to her as she followed Cassie up the stairs.

"She was _pale_," Cassie said, bounding up the stairs easily. Bella rolled her eyes, making her way up the stairs carefully.

"She wasn't that much paler then us," Bella countered, and Cassie snorted.

"Sis, we're as pale as people can get." Bella sighed.

"Fine," she said, not wanting to further the argument. Cassie would most likely never drop it, and just continue until she was proven right.

"She said 438, right?" Bella nodded, following her sister. Cassie threw her bag over her shoulder, and carried the rest on her left arm. She opened a wooden door, and stepped off of the stairs. When they entered they found themselves in a pool of girls. All of them ranged from the age of twelve to twenty-four. Cassie whistled lowly, and Bella blinked, obviously shocked at the number.

The room was large, the ceiling high up. It was all pure white, but instead of red, had royal purple banners hanging from the walls. There was a granite fireplace, orange fire licking at the wood inside it. Black leather couches sat around the fireplace, a dark purple rug resting between them. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, candles on it lit.

"Well, they definitely know how to spiff a place up," Cassie muttered, not caring about the eyes that had turned on them. Bella blushed lightly, noticing this fact. "Well, come on," Cassie huffed, picking her bags up and making her way through the crowd of girls. Bella stumbled after her, trying to ignore the eyes as well.

They made their way up the stairs, and soon finally out of site.

"Room 438," Cassie murmured, eyes trailing over the numbered doors.

"Found it," Bella said, pointing down towards the one at the end. Next to it was another staircase that led to the rest.

"They must have _a lot_ of students." Bella laughed slightly, pushing the door open. The room was dim, barely any light.

"Hey, not a window in here either," Cassie said, and Bella frowned.

"There weren't any windows any where else?" Cassie shook her head.

"Nope."

"Huh." They walked inside, and Cassie dropped her bags on one of the unoccupied beds. Bella did the same, taking the bed next to it.

This room looked a little brighter in a way. The walls were white, but had pictures and different banners on them. The bedspreads were dark blue, and lamps were placed in different corners of the room. Each bed had a desk and a dresser next to it, there still being enough room for moving around.

"I like it," Bella said, sitting down on her bed.

"Why, thank you," a harmonic voice replied, and Cassie fell off her bed. The voice giggled, and a pixie like figure appeared from out of the shadows.

"Holy crap," Cassie muttered, standing up stiffly. The girl was just as pale as her mother, topaz eyes and all. She had cropped black hair that was spiked in every direction possible, and was quite beautiful. She had a bounce in her step as well, making her look like a ballerina.

"Sorry, I'm Alice Cullen," she said, smiling. Both the girls took notice at the perfect set of pearly white teeth she had.

"Um, hey," Cassie said, blinking as she sat back down.

"I'm Bella and this is Cassie," Bella said, staring up at the girl.

"Oh, I know," Alice replied. "Do you guys like the school?"

"There aren't any windows," Cassie said, voice flat. Alice's lip quirked.

"We love it," Bella said, shooting her sister a look.

"Don't worry," Alice said, smiling lightly. "There aren't any windows because some of our students are albino, and have fragile skin." Cassie blinked, a look of disbelief passing over her face. She shrugged, though, letting it go.

"So, are you Esme's only daughter?" Bella asked curiously. Alice shook her head.

"No, there's Rosalie." Bella nodded thoughtfully.

"Let me guess," Cassie muttered, observing the pattern in the floor. "She's pale and has topaz eyes, too." The way Cassie could just talk without caring what others thought sometimes annoyed Bella, for she thought it could be rude. Cassie never really cared what others thought, so she usually voiced her opinion without a second thought. Most people didn't ever intimidate her, so she usually stood with confidence. This all usually irritated Bella in a way, because to some people it would come across as rude.

The usual older sister, trying to keep her younger sibling within boundary.

Alice blinked, frowning for a split second before regaining composer.

"Yes, actually. It runs in the family," she laughed.

"But topaz? Last I checked that wasn't a main eye color." Cassie looked up at her expectantly.

"Well, then I suppose you should check again," Alice said, and for a moment she seemed a little nervous about something.

"Cassie, how about you go look around the school?" Bella suggested, eyeing her sister. Cassie just sighed heavily, and nodded. She stood up, grabbing her shoulder bag.

"Call me if you need anything," she muttered, walking out of the room silently. Bella sighed, rubbing her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking up at Alice. "She's a little head strong, and can be paranoid with certain things." She could see why her sister would be so paranoid with the Cullens. There was something about them that was different, she could tell. She just didn't know what.

"It's alright. She seems nice, she just has . . . barriers." Bella nodded. Alice walked over to her closet, and grabbed a pair of blood red ballet flats.

"Well, I need to go see my parents. I'll see you later, alright?" Bella nodded absently.

"Okay, see you later." Alice smiled softly, and she bounded out of the room without a noise.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Discoveries Part One

_Chapter 2 Part 1_

_ Discoveries_

Cassie made her way down the halls in a hurried pace, her mind spinning with thoughts. She barely even paid attention to where she was going. The bare white walls went by in a blur, and soon she found herself in a room she never meant to enter.

"Crap," she muttered to herself, looking around the empty room. The ceiling was high up (as usual), and the floor was made out of pearly white marble. The walls were crimson, large pictures of beautiful men and women (the early professors of the school, and the founders) hanging on the wall, and a giant, golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were no chairs or tables, not even a box.

Cassie walked around the large, empty room, staring up at the ceiling curiously. She walked backwards, careful of her footing, and allowed her bag to drop to the floor.

"Now, why would they leave a perfectly good room empty?" she asked herself allowed, stopping in the center of the room. "It would make a wonderful library." She then heard footsteps, and her eyes widened. She looked around desperately, only to find nothing. She ran over to grab her bag, her sneakers making her skid on the floor. She dashed to the other side of the room, pressing her back to the wall next to the entrance. She held her breath, her hands pressed out besides her. The footsteps became more distinct, and the feeling of being caught sticking her hand into the cookie jar as a little girl came back to her.

She slowly and quietly tiptoed her way across the wall, her back still pressed to it.

"Alec," a voice called, and the footsteps ceased. Cassie stopped, her shoulder pressed against the wall's corner. She tried to press herself closer to the it, but her back kept hitting something. She looked behind her, only to see a small, square shaped handle sticking out of the wall just barely. It blended in with the rest of the paint wonderfully, and she wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't leaned against it.

Her brows furrowed as she stared at it, holding her breath still. She looked over at the entrance, waiting for a voice to respond.

"One second," the voice replied, and the footsteps began again.

Cassie found the sudden urge to press the square, and when she did, she cried out in surprise. The tile beneath her disappeared, and she fell through the floor, sliding down a long tunnel. Her eyes were wide as she tried to slow herself down, her pulse beating faster. The voices from before were gone, and all she could here was the noise of her sneakers trying to slow herself down.

The ride soon started to slow down, and she tried desperately to stop. She could see a light up ahead, and started to feel slightly relieved. But that all disappeared once she noticed that it dropped out into nothing. She cried out, pressing her hands against the side of the wall as her feet skidded in front of her.

"Please stop, please stop," she pleaded allowed, her feet almost to the edge of the tunnel. Her eyes widened as some unknown force started pushing her further and further, until she was about ready to cry. Her legs were dangling off into nothing, and her hands were gripping at the slippery medal around her.

"What the-." She started to slip gradually until she finally fell off, the medal making a sickening screech. She screamed, the terrifying noise echoing throughout the tunnel. She managed to grip at the tunnel, dangling above the black abyss below.

"Oh, God," she stuttered, eyes wide as she looked down. Tears started to streak down her face as she tried to climb back up, but failed miserably. The jagged edges of the rocks below looked taunting, as if they were just waiting for her to fall.

_I'm gonna die_, she thought miserably. She started to slip once more, and desperately pulled herself back up.

"Hello?" she called, hoping, praying that someone was close by. "Anyone there?" She tried to pull herself up again, but only slipped more. "Please?" she whispered, about ready to cry.

She looked down at the cliff in front of her, and tried to get her foot onto one of the rocks sticking out. She managed just barely, and tried to push off of it. In doing so, her legs swung backwards, and she tried to climb up into the tunnel from the momentum. She tried again, and tried to angle her foot just right. But this time, something went wrong. When she pushed off she lost her grip for a split second, and started to plummet towards the rocks below. She screamed, eyes wide as the ground became closer. It seemed like the world would end when everything went black


End file.
